


That Was Interesting

by lavenderlotion



Series: lavenderlotion's 400 followers fic giveaway [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, accidental daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles in no way meant to say that. Good thing Peter was into it.





	That Was Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts).



> who prompted _Peter and Stiles have been together for a while, but then Stiles’s daddy kink accidentally slips out in bed. Peter likes it more than he thought he would._

Stiles threw his head back, biting his lip to try to stop the no-doubt embarrassing noises he wanted to make. He had never felt so good before, had no idea he  _ could _ feel so good. He and Peter had already been having sex for a while now, but this was the first time he was eating Stiles out. 

Which, holy fucking shit, was game-changing.

He literally had no idea his ass hole could be so sensitive. Sure, sex was great, and Stiles enjoyed bottoming just as much as topping, but this was a whole other world. Peter’s tongue was  _ amazing _

“Go on, sweetheart. Let me hear you,” Peter encouraged, like he did every time Stiles tried to keep quiet.

“Nghh,  _ daddy _ ,” Stiles cried out, gasping as he fisted the sheets under him, arching his back when Peter shoved a second finger in alongside his tongue.

“Hmm, what’s that, sweetheart? Are you daddy’s good, good boy?” Peter asked, his voice deeper than Stiles had ever heard it before, more of a growl than anything else.

He twisted his fingers and Stiles moaned, crying out when Peter pressed harshly against his prostate. He was hard, so hard, harder than he had ever been. He didn’t even have a chance to think about what he said, or what Peter said, before his balls were drawing up as his dick leaked more and more precome.

“Come for me, baby. Come for daddy,” Stiles couldn’t do anything but obey, and he hunched in on himself as he came untouched, his cock spurting out ropes of come.

He made a choked off noise, some attempt at words even as his brain  _ melted _ . He’d never come so hard in his life, and his cock drizzled out even more as Peter massaged his prostate. He stayed curled over until it was too much, and he whined when it began to hurt.

“Daddy,” Stiles mumbled, flopping back against the bed as he made grabbing hands for Peter.

Peter was still hard, and Stiles fumbled to get a hand around his boyfriend’s dick. It didn’t take long before Peter was coming, growling into Stiles’ neck as he emptied onto Stiles’ stomach, rutting into his fist as he rode out his orgasm. 

“That was interesting,” Peter said, curling into Stiles’ side as he ran his hand through the mix of semen on Stiles’ belly.

Stiles scrunched up his nose, but he didn’t say anything. His brain still felt too much like pudding, and he let Peter do whatever he wanted as he toed the line of sleep. They could talk about it later, when Stiles hadn’t just came his brain out.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently hit 400 followers on tumblr, and did a fic giveaway. here they are!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
